<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Когда мы выберемся by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), stuffcobbsays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521737">Когда мы выберемся</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020'>fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays'>stuffcobbsays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Так, ладно. Первое, что вы сделаете, когда мы выберемся отсюда.»</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Когда мы выберемся</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Так, ладно. Первое, что вы сделаете, когда мы выберемся отсюда. </p><p>— Куплю кольцо Гермионе. </p><p>Уизли непривычно бледен, веснушки яркими лихорадочными пятнами выделяются у него на лице. Малфой ловит предупреждающий взгляд Поттера, и ему становится смешно — гриффиндорский лев, вечно защищает своих от потенциальной слизеринской угрозы, даже спустя столько лет и в одинаково дерьмовой для всех троих ситуации. </p><p>— У меня есть знакомый ювелир во Франции, — вслух говорит он. — Выберемся, могу поделиться контактами. </p><p>— Обязательно выберемся, — уверенно, надёжно говорит Поттер. Все они понимают, что это ложь, но Малфой сейчас всё равно ему благодарен. </p><p>— А ты, Малфой? Что сделаешь ты? </p><p>«Трахну тебя так, что неделю ходить не сможешь, — хочется сказать ему, хотя бы затем, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию, на то, как изумленно распахнутся, а потом потемнеют от ярости зеленые глаза. — Вместе с Уизли отправлюсь во Францию и куплю тебе самое дорогое кольцо, с изумрудом, чтобы под цвет глаз, покажу тебе закаты в Венеции, звездопады в Эдинбурге и северное сияние в Исландии, а потом ещё раз как следует трахну, если останется время». </p><p>Впрочем, всё это неважно уже. Потому что на самом деле времени у них почти не осталось.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>